Andora
}} Hera Andora of Hera Sensa is a fictional character from the Filipino fantasy-themed television saga Encantadia produced by GMA Network. She appears in Etheria and Encantadia: Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas. She is played by Filipina actress, Alessandra de Rossi. Profile Appearance and Outfits Andora has a long black hair, brown eyes, and a tanned complexion. Her casual appearance in Etheria, is a light brown sleeveless tunic with gem ornaments and was tied in a brown and green checkered obi, a matching long brown and green checkered skirt and boots. Her head is adorned with a light orange spiked crown and a matching necklace on her neck and wears three gold bracelets on her left and gold bangles on her arm. Like the Sang'gre's warrior form, She, Odessa and Juvila have their own warrior forms except Avria during the clash between the four Sang'gres until she was burned to death at the hands of Pirena in the third book, she wears a gray warrior bikini top with a brown strapped corset underneath, brown warrior short skirt that reaches below her right knee, with a dark brown belt on her waist and brown warrior boots. She also wears a single gray gauntlet on her right arm and a long brown warrior glove with black straps on her left arm and wears a large gray tiara on her head as her hair is tied in a low ponytail. Story Andora is the daughter of Barkus, the leader of Hera Sensa and younger twin sister of Animus. She has telekinetic powers and the power to learn the history of any person or object with her touch. She is also one of the four guardians of the Ginintuang Orasan (or Golden Hourglass). When her brother was asked by the queen to kill their uncle Memen and his mistress, she volunteered to do the deed herself. But Animus, would not let his sister soil her hands with blood at such an early age. (When the Sang'gres changed the past she was the one who killed Ornia.) Upon the arrival of the Sang'gres Pirena, Amihan, Alena and Danaya from the future, a series of events were changed in the timeline. The sang'gres were reverted to their childhood with the Goddess Ether's curse and were rescued from Etherian warriors by the young princes of Sapiro and Hathoria, Raquim and Hagorn. It was with Andora's power to see the history of the deaths of the Etherians. It was she who went to Hera Andal to meet with Queen Avria and tell her of what has happened. She was met with Victu, the Head of Hera Andal's soldiers. He told her that the Queen was busy and cannot attend to her. She walked away disappointed. Andora, along with her fellow Herans, are revived by Ether and travelled to the present-day of Encantadia as a revenge against the Sang'gres. Andora seems that she's being close to Odessa and pities about Odessa's child with Ybrahim. Andora also uses her mental powers to sow chaos, controlling Hathors and Pirena herself into attacking Amihan and Alena. She was burned to death by Pirena. Before turning to ash, Andora asked Avria to get revenge for all the Etherians. Andora is considered as a rival to Pirena as both of them are cunning, mere intellectuals and they both have the ability to see the past (notable example is Pirena's usage of Imaw's Mahiwagang Tungkod (magical staff) to see the past during her reign as a queen of Lireo). Personality Fraternal twin sister of Heran Animus from Hera Sensa, and gifted with abilities and intelligence far beyond her age, Andora had the misfortune of being born a woman. Cool, calm and collected, Andora personifies the ideals of Hera Sensa. Powers and Abilities Powers: *'Telepathy'- the ability to read minds, hear the thoughts, erase and see memories of others. *'Telekinesis'- the ability to manipulate objects through the mind. *'Psychometry'- the ability to see the past of an object through touch. *'Disarm'- the ability to forcefully detach the weapon out of the enemy's hands. *'Teleportation'- the ability to transport from one place to another faster. *'Energy Blast - '''the ability common among the higher herans, Andora possesses such in the form of green energy as a beam or a blast. This is amplified by her psychic ability, such as using her energy to choke someone, or forcibly pushing objects out of the way. She also uses this to disarm her opponents. Because her ability to use swords is low, Andora relies heavily on this power. *'Smoke Form'''--She used this ability once to avoid detection by Pirena, thereby successfully taking a strand of hair from her archrival. Abilities: - Andora is an intelligent and wise heran capable of solving hard problems just concentrating for it, she is also a powerful psychic. Andora is not so skilled in using physical weapons instead using her intellect. '''Combat: '''In combat, Andora also wields a sword in battle, but she depends in her talents of magic rather than physical. One of her fellow guardians, namely Odessa says that she is powerful in magic, but weak in hand-to-hand combat. She is easily overpowered by physical attacks, notably Pirena's battle tactics and the strong element of fire. Gallery Andora.jpg|Andora's Official Portrait. Outfits Gallery IMG_1795.JPG|In the 3rd Book. Archive of Infobox Portraits *Photos formerly used as Andora's infobox portrait. AndoraEtheria.png Category:Encantadia Category:Etheria Characters Category:Heran Category:2005-2006 Encantadia Series Characters